Break Your Heart
by Electroholic
Summary: "If you fall for me, I'm not easy to please, I might tear you apart, told you from the start baby I'm only gonna break your heart." Brianna and Logan make a bet, who wins? (Oh god this is so horribly written/please don't judge me it was my first work)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Collab with **_**racetracksgurl**_

****Chapter 1(Prologue) Written By:****_**** Schmidten****_

**Rated M For … Man Whore's & A Female Whore having sex multiple times under OUR circumstances *evil face* 8D**

* * *

><p><em>He pulled out of the kiss, "I love you."<em>

_The colorful strobe lights of the club danced around us as our conversation progressed, "Haha! I knew you would lose Logan!"_

"_Bri, please not now." Logan sighed, aggravated._

"_No need to be a soar loser Logie."_

"_Bri, I don't care about any of that past bullshit anymore. Just drop it."_

"_Logie to 'fraid to admit he lost?" I teased casually._

"_BRI!" He yelled._

_I winced at his sudden change in tone and volume, noticing I probably pushed his limits, "Logan?" _

"_Bri, I love you. I need to know what you think of me. I can't bear another moment without being able to call you mine. I love you so much I can't even describe it in words, I've never felt this way with any other girl, and I've felt this way since the day we met. So please tell me you feel the same way." he all but pleaded._

_It was quiet for a few moments, the only thing being heard the loud rhythmic music blasting through the DJ's sound system, when I finally found the right words to my feelings._

Hold up, let's start from the beginning, shall we?

* * *

><p><strong>racetracksgurl will be doing Chap 2! So on so forth!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Written By: **_**racetracksgurl**_

* * *

><p>"Ohhh Logan keep going," Brianna moaned as Logan kissed and bit at her neck and thrust in and out of her repeatedly.<p>

"Mmm Brianna scream my name, scream it!" he demanded

"LOGAN!" Brianna screamed out.

"Brianna." Logan moaned.

Just Brianna screaming his name alone made him come into his condom and not soon after Brianna followed, milking his cock. Logan collapsed on top of Brianna, catching his breath, before he got up and left the room. Still wearing his sexy fitted purple cap, backwards of course. She'll never know why he likes to wear it during sex. Nor is she surprised how good Logan is in bed considering he is the biggest ladies man she knows. Such a charmer. Before we get into anymore detail lets back this up to 30 minutes earlier.

_Brianna walked into Logan's apartment steaming mad. She was staying with Logan while her place was getting fumigated. Anyways she was steaming mad because my boyfriend of 6 months just broke up with her._

_"Guys are stupid, dirty pigs. I'm sorry but your gender just sucks!" Brianna exclaimed to Logan as she walked through the front door slamming it shut._

_He looked at her weird before saying in a sarcastic tone, "Soooo, how was your date?"_

_"Horrible, Derek is such a douchebag!"_

_"What happened?" Logan asked sympathetically._

_"Well for our 6 month anniversary Derek decides to take me to the place where we had our first date."_

_"Wow what a dick," Logan commented sarcastically, "What did he do next take you on a romantic walk in the park?"_

_"Let me finish, so he takes me to Red Lobster and I think he wants to take our realtionship to the next level by telling me he loves me. Boy was I wayyyyy off. So instead of hearing the four words, 'I love you Brianna', I got the four words, 'I wanna break up.'"_

_"Ohh harsh."_

_"Yea and that's not even the worst part, so he told me he wants to break up cause he met some really hot girl, but wait for it, the next dick move he pulls is that he invited that hot girl to have dinner with us. And the icing on the cake is that he actually had the nerve to say, 'I know we are broken up but we can still have a threesome right'," Brianna said quickly and frustrated._

_"So did you have the threesome," Logan asked jokingly_

_"I thought about it," she replied matter of factly._

_Logan made a face and hit Brianna's knee, calling her a whore in the process._

_"What? If I'm gonna get broken up with I should at least get something out of it!"_

_They both laughed for what seemed like 5 minutes._

_"Well girls are no better. Infact I think you guys are bigger dicks then us guys" Logan chuckled._

_"So I'm guessing your having girl troubles. Tell me about them."_

_"Well you know Ashley the girl I've been dating for the past month?" Logan asked._

_"I am aware of who Ashley is yes," Brianna added sarcasticly._

_"Well, I caught her cheating on me with that kid from One Direction."_

_"Ohh which one," she asked drooling._

_"I don't know and nor do I care," Logan scoffed._

_Brianna gave him one of those 'give me a break' looks._

_"Fine it was Zayn. Happy now?"_

_"I knew it would be Zayn, it usually always is. So contiune."_

_"Well the reason she cheated was the fact that he had a british accent."_

_"Well... british accents are hard to resist."_

_Logan gave Brianna a look of disgust then put his head in his hands and groaned, "I know"_

_She got up and gave him and hug and in her best soothing voice said "She was a total idiot anyways, she mistook a hot dog stand for something sexual."_

_That got him to smile his adorable crooked smile that everybody loved._

_"Why does sex have to be so complicated," he groaned once more._

_"I know can't two people just have sex and not have all the relationship drama or feelings that come along." she added, and walked to the kikchen to grab Logan a beer and herself a root beer._

_"Right," then all of sudden Logan's face lit up and he stood up and exclaimed, "We should do it."_

_Brianna did a spit take with her root beer, "Excuse me," she asked with probably the most confused look on her face._

_"We should totally have sex and just sex, nothing else."_

_"So you want to be fuck buddies?"_

_"Well we could call it that or just friends with benifits."_

_"Ok so are you crazy?"_

_"Hear me out, we both love sex but we both hate the drama that comes with it in a relationship. So we have the sex but without all the feelings and drama."_

_"I don't know are you sure it'll work, I mean all the movies about these feelings and drama always come into play."_

_"Ok so first off movies need conflict in them so they add in all that extra stuff to get people to watch.," Logan said with the straightest face._

_"Well just having sex can get pretty boring especially with only one person."_

_"Let's make a bet then, first person who starts to get romantic feelings for the other first loses," Logan stated taking a sip of his beer._

_"What happens to the loser?"_

_"Well the loser has to be the winner's slave for a month," He smiled._

_"Ok, sounds childish but I'm game, so what are the rules?"_

_At that he licked his lips, "We can't tell anyone about this, it just stays between us. And we can sleep with other people or do whatever makes the other person jealous, deal."_

_He puts his hand out for a shake._

_"Deal." She stated grabbing his hand, "But I should warn you that I'm pretty irresitable, once you have some you can't get enough."_

_He licked his lips again, 'damn he is so sexy and he knows it' Brianna thought, and added, "Well I should warn you that there are millions of girls out there that want me and they don't know me. Plus I'm pretty damn sexy."_

_"So how do we do this, I mean do we start kissing, or go right into touching, or what?" Brianna asked skeptically_

_He gave her the sexiest most lust filled stare ever, pushed her back against the wall and started kissing her passionately before he moved down to her neck leaving little hickeys along the way._

_Brianna moaned, which he liked, and said, "This works too."_

_Ohh yea game on_, Brianna thought, _game on._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3 Written By:**_** Schmidten**_

* * *

><p>Brianna Dinocento is 19 and has straight, layered black hair with purple and lime green highlights that lands right past her D-Cups, with full wispy bangs. She has deep ocean blue eyes that are framed by her perfectly trimmed eyebrows. Whilst she is pale she has slight pink complexion like an Irish person. Bri stands at about 5.3' and is slender with curves in all the right places. Right under her eyes she has a light trail of freckles spread across the bridge of her button nose. She has a nose piercing, along with a bellybutton piercing and a left daith and industrial ear piercings that go well with her triple pierced ears. Last of all Brianna has a music note tattoo on her right wrist, a batman symbol on her left hipbone, and the word 'LOVE' tattoed in big letters on her left inner-lower arm.<p>

Brianna and Logan have been best friends since they were _conceived_. Their moms had been high school best friends and never left eachothers sides, so when Bri's mom got pregnant it was like the soon-to-be baby and Logan were already inseperable. Brianna only being 3 years younger than Logan.

Bri didn't go to Kindergarten, so she started first grade a year early. And she skipped eight grade, being very smart. Then when she started freshman year she started taking half sophomore classes, causing her and Logan to be together more. So, yes, Brianna was very intelligent. And then after she graduated at the surprising age of 15, she went to UCLA with Logan. Logan had graduated a year before her, and being the best friend he was waited a year out in Texas with her so he could be with Brianna to help her survive one more year of high school and then go to the same college.

They were absolutely inseparable in college, it was like they were joined at the hip. And as soon as they set foot on campus it was like the whole college knew. Boys were actually afraid to approach Brianna, Logan was so protective of her it wasn't even funny. And girls, being the sluts they were, would try to practically rape Logan – right in front of Bri half the time – and when they did Brianna would send that whore a nasty glare before the un-named girl scoffed, flipped her hair, and stalked off. It was clear it made Logan uncomfortable, and Logan had even told Brianna he wasn't looking into dating. One time a girl actually approached Brianna about it and called her out, resulting in Bri cussing the girl out and punching her in the face. Once word of that got around the girls feared approaching Logan.

And then, barely into their second year of college, Logan 19 Bri 16, Logan had gotten the chance of a lifetime to be in Big Time Rush. He accepted of course, after confronting Brianna about it. Bri of course finished her second year of college and did another year before graduating with her degree. Luckily she had an apartment off campus not to far away from where Logan lived and where he worked so she was able to keep contact with him throughout her hardships of college and his work.

After graduating she had finally met the boys Logan worked with. It's surprising actually. You would've thought she would've met them a while ago. But she couldn't because of her job at the little diner downtown to buy her necessities and college. She only had Saturdays to see Logan and on Saturdays Logan and the guys did their own thing with their families. It's really confusing.

Once she got settled in after college and got a job as a photographer for some professional company she became more acquainted with the boys . And like that Logan and Brianna were inseparable all over again. Joined at the hip.

Now in the current time, Brianna is 19 and Logan is 22. Bri's more of the slutty type while Logan's the flirtatious charmer type, both personalities developed over the years. And when we say Brianna's slutty we mean she really is. She's already had sex with at least 20 other guys multiple times since moving to LA. And now she's Logan's fuck buddie. She gets around. So, either she's the slutty type, or some guys are just plain flat-out man whores.

They're just friends with benefits. That's all they are. But everyone knows that friends with benefits is never just that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_**Just a filler telling you about Logan and Brianna's relationship :3**_

_**IT SHALL GET INTERESTING DON'T GO AWAY! D:**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_

**Chapter Written By:**_** racetracksgurl**_

**Smut Scenes Written By:**_** Schmidten**_

_**WARNING!: This chapter contains two sex scenes.**_

* * *

><p>The next night the famous boys of BTR and Brianna decided to have some fun and go clubbing. Logan and Brianna were really excited 'cause now they have a reason to make the other jealous. So the boys are in Logan's living room still waiting on Brianna.<p>

"C'mon Brianna, hurry up, it's been like 2 hours!" James screamed.

"No, it's been an hour and 58 minutes! Plus beauty takes times. Something boys would never understand." Brianna exclaimed.

Brianna was staring at herself in the bathroom mirror putting the finishing touches on her hair.

"Done," She whispered.

Brianna was wearing a grey tank top with tight high waist shorts that accented her curves and her cute little butt perfectly, with the tank top she wore a black vest over it. She wore black suede pumps and a black heart necklace that read freak in pink lettering. Along side her necklace, she wore black feathered dangling earrings and a cute bow bellybutton ring. And to top it off she straightened her hair, put on some dark smokey eyeliner, mascara, and silver eyeshadow.

She walked out of the bathroom and all the guys looked at her in awe, they couldn't help but check her out. They were all thinking just about the same thing.

_"She is so sexy, I need her right now," _Logan thought

_"Damn, I'm totally gonna hit that tonight,"_ James thought

_"I wish she was mine, I would do her right every night,"_ Carlos thought

_"She is so beautiful, I wanna make love to her and make her mine forever. I just love her so much."_ Kendall thought. Yup, it was true, Kendall loves Bri. He's had a crush on her since the day they met, which gradually turned into him falling head over heels in love with her.

The boys were snapped out of their thoughts at the sound of Brianna's heel stomping on the ground.

"C'mon guys your drooling, so close your mouths before you flood Logan's apartment. What were you thinking about anyways," Brianna questioned while crossing her arms.

"NOTHING!" the boys exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

><p>They finally got to the club and everyone went their seperate ways except for Logan and Brianna.<p>

"You looking really sexy tonight," he whispered in her ear, making her shudder.

"Yea, well, if I'm gonna win this bet I need to look my best," She answered with a wink and a seductive smirk.

"Ohhh so you think you can beat me at my own game." Logan chuckled, "I don't think so, now if you'll excuse me there is a drunk blonde over there that I need to get into bed." He explained before he sped off to the girl.

"Hey sexy lady, what are you drinking tonight?" Logan asked the blonde

"Sex on the beach, dirty like always" She replied seductively

Meanwhile, Brianna was flirting with some really cute guy whilst watching Logan, then she saw Logan start nibbling on the blondes ear never taking his eyes off Brianna. She texted him.

Logan's phone vibrated as he picked it up and opened the new text message.

**From: Brianna**

**To: Logan**

_**Your Gonna Have To Do Bette Than That To Get Me Jealous. (;**_

_**xoxo-Brianna**_

Logan smiled as he wrote back, watching Brianna nibble at the – lucky – mystery guys' neck.

Now it was Brianna's turn to check her new text.

**From: Logan**

**To: Brianna**

_**Game on baby, game on**_

_**;)-Logan**_

Almost out of no where James comes up to Brianna and asks if she would like to dance, knowing it would make Logan super jealous she agreed. Brianna always had a small crush on James, she always thought he was extremely hot.

They were grinding and really getting down when Brianna's favorite song, Get you Home by Shwayze, came on. Then she felt James lips brush along her ear as he whispered the lyrics to the song.

"She looked like sex, drugs, rock and roll when she moved on the dance floor. Stop, go, stop and go. Fast, slow, fast and slow she drives me mad yo... Take me to the bathroom, take my clothes off, make love to me up against a dirty wall."

And Brianna did just that, she led James to the bathroom and they started making out roughly against the dirty club bathroom wall.

James slipped his tongue roughly into the raven-haired girl's mouth, immediately taking dominance. He mapped out every unfamiliar part of Brianna's mouth, taking in the new essence that is Brianna Dinocento. He tore his lips from hers and peppered little kisses along her jawline, making his way up to her ear. _"I'm gonna fuck you so hard tonight you won't be able to walk straight for weeks." _he growled into her ear before biting and tugging on the lobe, causing Brianna to shudder.

Said girl unbuttoned James' white dress-shirt, letting it hang open on his shoulders, rubbing her hands up and down the brunette's chest. James lowered his head into the crook of his temporary lover's neck and bit down on her pulse point, sucking, causing her to moan out.

"James, fuck me _now_." Brianna groaned, head falling back against the wall.

James smirked against her neck, bringing his hand down to unbutton her vest and take it off the younger girl before pulling her tank top over her head. He stared at the black lace bra covering the D-Cups he was soon to conquer. Reaching behind her back, he unclasped the piece of fabric and let it fall off her shoulders, revealing her large breasts. He craned his neck down to suck on her nipple while using his hand to tweak the other one.

Brianna grabbed James' shirt and tore it off his shoulders, before dragging her hand down his torso seductively. She cupped her hand around the older boys' erection and massaged it softly. Earning a moan from the hazel eyed sex god in front of her. Said boy brought his head back to lay in the crook of her neck before bringing his hands down to unbutton and tug off the shorter girls' shorts and panties, leaving her in only her heels. _Naked_.

James grabbed a condom out of his back pocket before undoing his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, letting them fall down his legs and pool around his ankles. Boxers soon following. He wrapped Brianna's legs around his waist. He took the condom out of his mouth and unwrapped the plastic balloon-like object. He slid the condom on before thrusting all the way into her without a word.

Bringing his hips back, he let the head of his cock fall out of her pussy before thrusting all the way back into her rapidly. The brunette continued at a rapid pace, pounding into the beauty in front of him. Moans and cusses spilled out of both of their mouths at random times. James placed his lips onto Brianna's to keep her from being too loud and catching anyone's attention. Which was doubtful, considering how loud the music is outside that very door.

Too far soon James spilled into the condom, Brianna following not even a second after, milking his cock in her cum. James shallowly thrusted in an out of her slowly, helping both their ways down from their climaxes. The lonely bathroom was filled with pants as both of them cooled down, the round of sex still fresh in their vains. No words were exchanged as both of them got dressed.

When they were finished James left the bathroom with the biggest grin on his face, he had finally fucked the one and only Brianna Dinocento. Brianna left the bathroom right after him and was soon being confronted by an angry Logan.

"What the fuck was that?" Logan snapped at Brianna.

"What the fuck is what?" Brianna questioned innocently.

"Oh, don't try that innocent bullshit on me you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Brianna just stared at him wanting him to say it.

"What were you and James doing in there?" Logan nodded his head towards the bathroom.

"Ohh we just had bathroom sex and it was amazing. Probably more amazing then last night" Brianna bragged.

"What!" Logan screamed.

"What are you jealous already?" Brianna mocked.

"No but I know I'm a better fuck then James." He growled into her ear, proclaiming his 'title'.

"Prove it," Brianna teased while licking her lips which in turn made Logan licked his lips. All Brianna knew was that she wanted, no scratch that needed Logan bad and would say and do anything to get him without losing the bet.

Logan pushed her back inside the bathroom and up against the dirty wall again, kissing her with so much passion Brianna went weak in the knees and could hardly stand.

Then he did just what James did and whispered dirty song lyrics in Brianna's ear except instead of Get You Home, he whispered lyrics to Show Me in her ear.

"You dressin' light, it's fittin' right," he whispered as his hands roamed her body, feeling her up, "The track begins, you pull me in," he pulled her whole body towards him, "_Baby show me_."

Brianna gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck. Logan teasingly unbuttoned, unzipped, and slipped off every piece of clothing separating the two from sweet bliss. Except for his purple snapback of course.

Logan pushed Brianna down onto her knees, "Suck it." he growled, looking down at her. If he was gonna show Bri a good time, way better than James, then he has to do more to her than just a quick fuck.

The shorter girl looked up at Logan with wide innocent eyes, before wrapping her hands around the throbbing nine inches. She pumped slowly for a while, effectively making Logan moan, then decided to get down to business and slowly licked a line from his balls up to his head. Brianna teasingly licked the head, gathering the beads of pre-cum in her mouth.

She licked her lips teasingly, looking up at Logan. _"Brianna."_ Logan warningly growled at her.

Said girl smirked, wrapping her full pink lips around the tip, swirling her tongue around the erection before slowly bobbing her head half way down the aching cock and back up. She set a steady pace, hallowing her cheeks at the end of every down, sucking on the member. Brianna fondled Logan's balls with her free hand while her other groped the parts of his cock she couldn't reach with her mouth. Logan moaned and thrusted his hips forward roughly, sending the rest of his cock into the hot wet cavern that is Brianna Dinocento's mouth, causing her to gag a little before relaxing her mouth around the hardened cock. She continued to bob her head all the way down and up, sucking, whilst fondling his balls.

And then Logan came into her mouth, he moaned a few curses before pulling his still hard member out of her mouth. Brianna swallowed it all down, a little stream of cum dripping from the corner of her mouth. She licked the excess sperm off her lips and chin, looking up at Logan with a bashful expression.

"I'll show you who's a better fuck, _Bashful_." He seductively smiled at her, using her nickname, while pushing her down onto her back and climbing on top of her.

"Beg for me," he growled into her ear as he rubbed her clit teasingly.

Brianna gasped in response, "P-please Logie."

"C'mon you're gonna have to do better than that." He whispered to her, looking her dead in the eye, face only meer inches from hers.

She swallowed harshly, "P-p-please L-Logan," she moaned, "Fuck my brains out, I need you right now."

Logan licked his lips, "It'll do."

He brought his hand away from her pussy, trailing it up her torso and fingering her belly button piercing before continueing up to her D-Cups to finger her nipples. While doing so, he brought his head to the crook of her neck, pepping kissed up and down from her neck to her collar bone, biting down on random spots.

"Fucking tease." Brianna growled, "Just fuck me already!" she whined.

"Eager are we now?" Logan smiled a shit-eating grin at her and pulled a condom out of his discarded jeans on the floor.

Brianna just blushed in response, not saying a word.

After rolling the condom on, the spikey-haired boy slowly slid into the girl below him, only enough so his head was in - teasingly. Brianna wiggled around, looking for some friction. Failing, she growled at the smug grin on Logan's face and gave him a glare.

"I'll leave," she stated with a small grin of her own.

"Okay, okay, geez." Logan franticly answered, not wanting this perfect beauty to leave.

He slid all the way into her, then all the way out, his pace gradually get rougher and more fast. Moans and curse words filled the bathroom's tight space. Said boy peppered kisses all over the girl's torso, biting down lightly – as to not leave to many love bites – on various places. He rested his head on her shoulder as he admired the purple bruises forming on her stomach, chest, shoulders, and neck.

And then it was over – too soon for both of their likings. Logan spilled into his condom, whilst Brianna spilled out onto his condom clad cock. Logan collapsed on top of Brianna, head on her chest. Brianna being the strong girl she is, could handle the weight. Both panted and struggled to catch their breath. And before they knew it, Brianna was up and dressed while Logan was still slowly putting his skinny jeans on, trying to give Bri a show.

Bri rolled her eyes, walked up to Logan, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him tenderly before leaving the bathroom for Logan to finish changing while she partied, leaving Logan alone in thought like he did to her last night. All she knew at the time was that winning this bet was gonna be harder than she thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_**Good? Bad? Review!**_

_**Constructive criticism please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_

**Chapter Written By:**_** Schmidten**_

_**Unf, me and my collab partner are starting to get some writers block, review us some ideas? :D**_

* * *

><p>The following day Logan and Brianna woke up with killer hangovers. They of course treated them with coffee and some ibuprofen. Once done, they both went their separate ways for the day. Logan hangin' out with the guys while Brianna found another guy to whore herself out to, for the bet.<p>

Thus leading to Logan's current position, waiting on the couch in his living room with a scowl on his face and arms crossed over his chest. He could clearly hear the moans of the pair in Brianna's temporary bedroom, and the squeaks of the mattress from Brianna get pounded into her bed. And hearing that made Logan want to be that stranger in there, to be the cause of her moans.

Logan was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of male and female giggles and chatter filling the apartment, along with the slam of a door. Most likely the guest bedrooms. Or, as it is known as for now, Brianna's bedroom. Logan stood up and watched the stranger walk out of his apartment, hair disheveled, clothes wrinkled, face flushed.

Brianna came up behind him as he was mid-walking out the door, "Bye Dallas! I'll call you." she called out.

_No no no, _Logan thought _I'm suppose to be the only one she calls for that reason._

The raven-haired girl closed the door after a quick 'Okay' was sent her way by the supposed Dallas and she turned on her heels, only to be met face-to-face with a fuming Logan. "Hi Logie." she greeted with a small wave.

"Don't you get all cute and '_Hi Logie_' me!" Logan exclaimed.

"What's got your panties in bunch?" she retorted with a cross of her arms, cocking her head to the side.

Ignoring her question, "Who the hell was that!" he said, raising his voice progressively.

"Dallas," she replied nonchalantly with a shrug off the shoulders, turning around to get a drink out of the kitchen.

Logan trotted along behind her, "And who's Dallas?" he snapped.

"Some guy I met earlier at the beach." She replied.

"You _just_ met him and you've already slept with him!" he all but yelled back at her, jealously getting the best of him.

"Your acting like we're married, Henderson."

"Pfft, am not!" he retorted lamely.

"Mhm, yea sure, then why are you getting all mad that I sleep with someone else?" she deviously grinned, raising her eyebrow.

The silence was her only response, so she continued, "Jealous yet?"

"You. Wish." Logan replied, suddenly getting an idea and smirking his own devious grin.

Before Brianna could respond, a pair of lips came crashing down on hers. She gasped lightly, Logan taking it as an advantage to snake his tongue into her mouth. But Brianna wasn't giving up _that _easily. She immediately responded by wrapping her tongue up in his, a battle for dominance pursuing. Teeth clashing, tongue's wrapped in the respective others, rough kisses being placed on the others' lips, Logan somehow find way to lightly nip at Brianna's bottom lip, causing her to go weak in the knees and moan. Logan took this as his chance and took over. He mapped out every part of the smaller girls' mouth, taking in her taste of strawberries. He wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to his room.

Once there, he threw her onto his bed and climbed on top of her. His lips immediately finding their way back to hers. Said boy snaked his right hand over to the nightstand, opening the drawer and taking out a condom and some rope.

_Let's get freaky, _Logan thought, smirking into the kiss. He tore his lips from hers, Brianna whimpering at the loss, and grabbed her wrists. He positioned them above her head and wrapped the rope around them, and then tying to extra length on the end of the rope to the bed post, securing the girl below him in place.

"Logie," she whined.

He licked his lips at the sight of her face, eyes full-blown darker than usual with lust, lips red and kiss-swollen, face flushed.

The next five minutes was filled with clothes being thrown askew all over the room, except for Brianna's shirt of course. He would've had to untie her for that. And he damn sure wasn't gonna do that. So he just rolled it up over her chest and unclasped her bra, thankful she decided to wear a strapless bra that day.

The tip of Logan's condom clad erection was pressed against Bri's clit, causing her to moan. "What do you want me to do to you baby?" he growled into her ear, nibbling on the lobe.

"_Unf_, Logan!" she warned in her best angry tone, failing as it came out in a broken moan.

"Just tell me babe." He teased while pressing kissed up and down her neck, nipping at it every now and then.

"_Logan!_ I swear to god if you don't fuck me in the ne-" she was cut off by Logan ramming into her full-speed. He didn't give her time to adjust to his size, as he pulled out so only his head was left inside her, and rammed right back in.

Moans filled the small room as Logan continued to pound Brianna into his mattress, his signature snap back beginning to fall off. But he didn't care, all he cared about at the moment was owning this beauty under him. He craned his neck down to her chest, flicking his tongue across her nipple before taking it in his mouth, sucking and nipping at the hardening bud, as he brought one of his hands up from her waist to play with the neglected one. He brought his head up from her chest and began to leave a trail of kisses and hickeys from her chest, up to her neck. Brianna moaned in return.

"B-Bri," Logan gasped, "I-I'm gonna…" He trailed off before reaching his climax, coming into his condom. Brianna reached hers moments later and covered his cock in her own seed. Logan shallowly thrusted in and out of her, riding both of them out of their climaxes slowly.

He collapsed on top of her after untying her hands and taking his condom off, trying to catch his breath. Sweat dripped down both of their bodies as they calmed down. Brianna brought her hand up to his head, ripping his snapback off and throwing it to the floor.

"I still don't understand why you insist on wearing that thing everytime we have sex." she chuckled.

The pale boy lifted his head up and rested his chin in her cleavage, "It makes me look sexier." He cockily grinned.

"Whatever you say," Brianna giggled.

Once they caught their breath, Brianna flipped them over so she was straddling Logan, catching his lips in a rough kiss.

"The hell?" Logan asked once Brianna tore his lips off of his.

"It's my turn," Brianna whispered seductively, lips only centimeters from his.

She craned her neck down and lightly nipped at his lip before bringing her head down to pepper a trail of kisses from his jawline up to his ear. The younger girl nibbled his ear lobe, causing him to moan, and continued her trail of kisses down his neck, leaving a hickey at his pulse point. Once down at his collar bone, she left another hickey, and licked her way down his heavily breathing chest, she made her way down to his stomach and looked up at him as he tangled his fingers in her hair, licking her lips she leaned down and dipped her tongue into his six-pack, tracing every muscle there with her skilled anatomy.

Logan moaned as Brianna dragged her tongue over his happy trail. He looked down at her to see her hovering over his hard-on. She looked up at him and licked her lips one more time before kissing the tip of his length, and finally enveloping his cock in her warm velvety cavern of a mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, gradually picking up speed. Hollowing her cheeks, she sucked hard on every down-bob of her pretty little head. She closed her eyes in bliss, enjoying the taste of his member. Logan gave her hair a tug, causing her to moan.

He came without warning, his seed shooting down her throat. Brianna in response swallowed his load greedily while looking up at him and licking her lips. She slowly crawling back up so she was face-to-face with him and gave him a tender kiss before rolling off of him and cuddling up to his side.

They both lay in comfortable silence as they let sleep overtake them, unbeknowest to them that they were both dreaming of their crushes and the respective said being together. Them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_

_**I was gonna have Bri ride Logan after she blew him, but I just wasn't feeling it. c:**_

_**Good? Bad? Review! Constructive criticism allowed.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Sorry for the late update! We've been busy and had little trouble writing this!**

**Chapter Written By: _racetracksgurl_**

**Smut Scene Written By: _Schmidten_**

* * *

><p>So the next few days consist of the same routine for Brianna and Logan. They would bring someone home, have sex, then the other would get jealous but wouldn't admit it and then the two would have sex. It was the best of both worlds, they get to be with the one they love without having to deal with a relationship. Even though both were thinking how nice it would be to be with the respective other exclusively. It was actually getting harder for both Logan and Brianna to keep their love bottled up. So one day they were in Logan's room watching 'Friends With Benefits' and they were at the end where Justin Timberlake's character is confessing his love to Mila Kunis' character.<p>

"See this is what I was talking about. They were all fine just having sex but then feelings had to come into play. And with feelings come drama" Brianna scoffed.

"I know right, I mean who needs love" Logan chuckled nervously hoping Brianna didn't notice.

"True that, it's good thing we don't have to worry about love," Brianna replied.

"You mean you don't love me," Logan asked pretending to be upset.

"No… I mean, yea I love you like a brother."

Logan looked at her weirdly and laughed.

"That would be weird wouldn't it," Brianna asked.

"Just a little."

Brianna and Logan stared into each others eyes waiting for other to say what they both so desperately wanted to say.

"I-I do l-love you like a b-best friend" Brianna stuttered

"Yea totally, same here."

"I mean this sex without love thing totally rocks."

"Yea totally rocking" Logan replied unenthusiastically.

"Yupperdoodle no falling in love here.'

And with that Logan started kissing Brianna with so much passion. Brianna returned the kiss with even more passion and they started stripping as usual but this time it was different, it felt different. Soon they were in there under-clothes as the roamed each others bodies and at this point Brianna didn't care about the bet anymore she just wanted Logan to know how she felt. She broke the kiss and all Logan could was stare at her.

"Logan I need to tell you something" Brianna blurted trying to catch her breath.

"What is it" Logan said with worry evident in his voice.

"I, I -"

All of the sudden the door swung open and Carlos is standing in the doorway.

"Hey Logan I was wondering" he looks and sees Brianna and Logan, "Oh my god I'm so sorry."

Brianna gasps, scrambling to put her clothes back on as Carlos power walks out of the room followed soon by a fully-clothed Brianna and Logan.

"Carlos!" Logan called him back.

"Hmm?" hummed a blushing Carlos.

"We can explain." Brianna smiled nervously, fidgeting with her hands.

"What's there too explain? You guys are together aren't you? Not much to it, I mean." Carlos gave a small, shy, smile.

"Uhhh – about that." Brianna laughed nervously.

"We're not together, exactly." Logan swallowed hard.

Carlos cocked his head in confusion and Logan motioned him over to follow him, and they both sat down on the couch. Brianna used baking cookies as an excuse to stay out of the awkward conversation Logan and Carlos were having, explaining the bet.

"Whatever works for you man," came Carlos' voice as he stood up from the couch. He walked out of the apartment without another word, nodding to Brianna as he passed the kitchen.

Carlos hopped into his jeep and began his drive home, thinking. Seeing Logan and Brianna so… so intimate, reminded him of the time himself and Brianna had sex.

* * *

><p><em>It was like a blur of events. One minute, Brianna was in his arms seeking comfort, the next the were intensely making out in his bed. As it turns out, Brianna had a pretty nasty fight with her friend and needed comfort, so she went to Carlos.<em>

_Carlos probed his tongue in between Bri's lips, fighting her for dominance that he eventually won. His tongue danced around her mouth, exploring her warm cavern. They were kissing roughly, almost so rough it might've left bruises, hungrily, seeking out release of their now crazy hormones. _

_The raven-haired latino snuck his hands under her shirt, before pulling it up over her head, their kiss only breaking for a short moment before their lips found eachother again. He cupped her breasts in his hands and massaged them, earning a moan from the girl writhing underneath him. He smirked against her lips before dragging his lips away from her own, and pecking little kisses up and down her neck, biting down on her pulse point – not hard enough to leave a mark. She moaned before he unsnapped her bra, and carelessly took it off, throwing it to a corner of his room absentmindedly. He craned his neck down, taking one of her nipples in his mouth while twerking the other with his left hand._

_Brianna tugged on his shirt, getting the message Carlos sat up and tugged his t-shirt over his head. Brianna gasped at the view of his defined abs and muscles – boy were they sure as hell fine. And when she says fine, she means they were huge. She hasn't seen muscles like that in years. _

_Carlos leaned back over her, kissing her tenderly before turning his attention to unbutton her shorts, he unzipped them and tugged them down her legs, panties following soon after. The raven-haired girl reached her petite hands up to Carlos' belt as he left little kisses on her neck, fumbling with the belt she eventually had his pants pooled around his ankles, Carlos kicked them off effortlessly and Brianna could clearly see his hard-on from this view she had. She gave a little whimper at seeing just how big he was expected – just through his boxers. He must've been at least a good nine inches._

_Carlos gave Brianna one small peck, murming in a husky tone against her lips, "I'm gonna make you feel so good tonight," before ripping his boxers down and off his legs in one swift movement._

_Brianna gasped at his choice of tone – dirty talking almost. Without another word, Carlos shoved into her until he was balls deep. Brianna yelped in surprise – also a little hurt at his sudden intrusion. He didn't wait for her to adjust to his size as he pulled all the way back out, then thrusted himself full-on back into her. With each snap of the hip came a moan of pleasure from one or the other in the room. _

_It didn't take long before Carlos spilled his seed inside her, Brianna following not too long after. Carlos shallowly thrusted in and out of her slowly, riding them both through their highs._

_The room was filled with pants from both, Carlos sliding out of the girl underneath him and collapsing next to her._

_It was silent for a few moments before Brianna broke it, biting her lip she giggled, "I think I might need birth control now." _

_She turned her head to face the older boy next to her, noticing he forgot a condom earlier, Carlos looked back, he nervously chuckled, "Sorry."_

_She just smiled in return, her smile saying all was fine, as she got up, got dressed, and left with a goodbye and thanks to Carlos._

* * *

><p>Neither had spoken of that day since, and Carlos didn't mind. It's not like he was exactly attracted to her in a very romantic kind of way. But she did have a really smokin' body.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Good? Bad? Review!**

**Chapter 7 will be up soon hopefully lovelies! ~Kenzie & Bri**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 written by: _Schmidten_**

* * *

><p>Logan pulled into the the driveway of the Schmidt's residents and took his keys out of the ignition. He took a deep breath and hopped out of the car, prepared for what he was about to endure. Walking up the steps, he knocked on the door.<p>

A few minutes later Kendall arrived at the door, "Hi Logan," he greeted, "Whadaya need?"

Logan smiled, "I need some help, can I come in?" he bit his lip.

"Sure, come in." Kendall opened the door wider, allowing the brunette inside. "My parents, Kevin, and Kenneth are out doing who knows what."

"Okay." Logan replied, taking a seat on the couch in the urban living room.

Kendall walked into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later to Logan with a bottle of water. "So what do you need help with Logie?" he smiled, nudging him with his elbow playfully.

"Um, it's Bri" he nervously rubbed his hand together and averted his gaze.

"What about her? Did something happen to her?" Kendall replied, voice frantic with worry for his secret love.

Logan let out a single laugh, "No, there's this... _thing_ we've been doing and it's kind of confusing me, and I figured you could help me, since you're my closest friend, ya know?" he smiled.

"What 'thing'?" the blonde replied warily, using air quotes.

Logan swallowed nervously, "Um, so there's this game we've been playing..." he started, "It's kind of like a friends with benefits thing, but it's whoever gets feelings firsts loses and has to be the others servant for a month..." Logan trailed off, actually chuckling a little at how stupid the whole thing sounded.

The blonde choked on his water, "And?"

"Uh, I've kinda had feelings for her before this whole thing even started and I, uh, just don't know what to do... and now here I am, asking you... for... help..." Logan awkwardly stated, clearing his throat.

"Be more specific," came Kendall's monotone reply.

Logan looked up at Kendall, "I don't know if I should tell her or not, I don't know how she feels about me."

Kendall sat back, thinking of what to say as Logan bit his nails nervously also in thought.

Kendall didn't exactly want Logan to tell her, because, well, Kendall loves her. But he also would want Logan to be happy... And he did have a point, neither boys know how Brianna feels about either of them.

"You shouldn't tell her," Kendall smirked, hatching a plan.

"I shouldn't?" the brunette questioned.

"Nope, you shouldn't. As you said before you don't know how she feels, keep an eye on her the next few days and see how she reacts to you, I guess." he shrugged.

"Yea, you're right Kenny." Logan smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem, bud." the younger male smiled back.

"Alright, bye then I guess, I have dinner with my parents later so I should get going."

"Bye," Kendall replied, giving him a 'bro-hug' and leading him to the door.

May the best man win.

* * *

><p>Kendall sat on his bed of his family's still empty house and rubbed his hands together, taking a deep breath. Here goes nothing.<p>

The blonde picked up his phone and dialed Brianna's number. After 3 rings the 19 year old finally picked up.

"_Hi Kendall._"

"Uh, hi Bri," Kendall started, deciding not to beat around the bush, "Wanna come over? I kinda need to talk to you... and stuff."

"_Sure..._" Bri trailed off, "_Be there in 10._"

Brianna stuck to her word and in 10 minutes she made it to Kendall's house. She quickly knocked on the door, and Kendall yelled a quick 'it's open' down the stairs from his room.

She opened the front door of the Schmidt's household, "Where are you?", she called.

"My room!" he yelled back.

The raven-haired beauty replied by trotting up the stairs, her flip-flops making noises echoing through the near empty house.

She walked into his bedroom, and barely had time to open her mouth as the door was slammed behind her followed by her being pinned against it. Kendall slammed his lips against hers roughly, wanting to get right down to business and worry about the rest later.

He was sick of wanting her but not having the guts to have her, so with a quick pep talk to himself earlier he enabled himself to get what he's been wanting for too long.

Brianna gasped, wide-eyed, which Kendall took as an opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. Brianna wanted to push him off, but couldn't find the strength to do it. It was like she's frozen in time. She just couldn't do it. On the up side of it all, she could be a step closer to winning the bet, but on the down side... heck she really couldn't think of a down side. Then again... she might hurt Kendall. If he's just gonna randomly slam her into a wall and start basically molesting her then she assumes he has feelings for her quite possibly.

Kendall gripped her thigh and hitched it around his hip, followed by her other thigh soon after. With a little hesitation, Brianna started kissing back, actually starting to enjoy the feel of Kendall's lips against hers.

With great difficulty, Kendall brought his head back and looked Brianna in the eye, "Sorry," he gasped in between pants.

Kendall rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes, catching his breath while still holding her thighs.

The blonde sighed, "I love you Bri."

Silence.

He licked his lips, and brought them up back to hers, this time kissing her tender and passionately. Brianna sighed happily which caused Kendall to smile against her lips.

The younger wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her fingers in his hair, tugging. Kendall moaned and snaked his hands up her shirt, rubbing her toned stomach. He broke apart from her and tugged her shirt off before looking her in the eye for a moment and leaning back in, kissing her. Kendall pushed off the door and stumbled over to his bed, gently lying his beauty down on it as if she were a fragile piece of glass and getting on top of her.

Brianna grabbed him by the back of his neck and reconnected their lips, before slowly taking his shirt off for him. Reaching behind her back, Kendall unclipped her bra and carelessly threw it over his shoulder. He admired her almost naked body as he unzipped and unbuttoned her shorts, ripping them down her legs and throwing them in a random corner. Brianna then undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, and Kendall took the curtiosy of taking them off.

Finally bringing his lips back to hers, he teasingly rubbed her through her already damn panties. Brianna moaned, arching her back off the bed. Kendall smiled, chuckling, and craned his neck down, taking her nipple in his mouth and flicking it with his tongue before doing the same to the other.

"_Kendall,_" Brianna whimpered in the middle of gasps and pants.

Kendall smiled a true smile once more, leaving a trail of kisses from her chest up to her lips. The blonde then proceeded to take the beauty's panties off, before taking his own boxers off.

Kendall just sat there for a minute; on all fours, above the girl he's madly in love with, admiring her now nude body. He couldn't help but get aroused at seeing her hair _finally _sprawled across _his _pillow. _Not Logan's thank god_, he thought to himself.

The elder took one final look at her slightly parted lips, hooded lust-filled eyes, and flushed cheeks before putting a condom on and entering her slowly until he was balls-deep. Brianna grinded her hips down, and Kendall took that as his queue to move. He slid halfway out of her, before sliding back in. It wasn't long before Kendall was full-on thrusting in and out of her like a bucking bronco.

He moaned as Brianna leaned her head up and bit into his neck, hard, but not hard enough to leave a mark. She left weak and struggled little kisses and licks along his neck and jawline as Kendall continued to thrust in and out; _in and out_. The raven-haired girl gasped and moaned as the blonde repeatedly hit her g-spot.

Much to her surprise, Brianna came, not long before Kendall but she still came _before_ him. It's not that she's scared or anything it's just that the boy usually comes first when she has sex. This hasn't happened in a while; her releasing before the guy. Brianna let out a small gasp and Kendall grunted as he rode them both through their orgasms shallowly.

Kendall slid out of her and collapsed next to her, before pulling the blanket over them and kissing her temple, "I love you Bri, remember that." he whispered.

Brianna cuddled up into his chest as the two began to fall asleep. Or at least; Kendall did, Brianna didn't. Brianna couldn't help but feel guilty, she had sex with Logan's best friend who loves her. But she doesn't love Kendall, she loves Logan. And has loved him for as long as she can remember.

Brianna sighed and looked at the clock on the nightstand. 9:17 pm. Carefully, she slipped out of Kendall's arms that had managed to snake around her waist and quietly got dressed. Walking over to her purse which she dropped by the door when she was pinned, she took out a piece of paper and a pen and quickly wrote a note stating she left before Kendall's parents got home, just in case they would've walked in on them naked. That would've been awkward. And that she didn't want Logan thinking she was murdered if she stayed the whole night; just to make it a tad more believable.

She set the note on his nightstand by his alarm clock and snuck out of the house. Slamming the door to her car; she groaned. What did she just do?

* * *

><p><strong>AND SO THE BOY CONFLICTION BEGINS!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N ; Sorry for the super late update our lives have been packed with new stress from school now since it's finals time. :'c**

**I feel like this chapter is really short...**

**Chapter Written By: _racetracksgurl_**

* * *

><p>Brianna walks into Logan's apartment still feeling gulity about Kendall. She figured she was alone so she just dropped her stuff and screamed out in frustration. What she didn't know is that Logan was home and he heard her scream.<p>

He ran in and in a concern voice asked, "Brianna are you okay?"

Brianna, shocked that Logan was home, turned around and in her best casual voice replied, "Yeah, fine why?"

He looked at her confused and pointed out, "You, you screamed."

"What are you talking about I didn't scream."

"Yea you did, I heard you," he stated matter of factly.

Brianna quickly changed the subject, "So what are you doing home I thought you had dinner with your parents?"

"Yea well Presley got sick so we called it a night. What are you doing home so late, where were you?" Logan was all but interrogating her.

"W-Well I-I was ha-hanging out with my mom." Brianna stuttered truning away from Logan and making a 'what the fuck' face to herself.

"Oh... ok, cool. Well goodnight." Logan grinned and turned to go to his room.

Still can't believe that he bought that Brianna replied, "Nite, nite buddy."

But before she could make her way to her room Logan turned around and said, "Oh and quick question," Brianna nodded for him to continue, "Why are you wearing Kendall's shirt?"

Brianna looked down at the oversized plaid shirt she was wearing with all but 4 buttons closed. She had totally forgot that she couldn't find her shirt so she borrowed Kendall's shirt.

The raven-haired girl was thinking of a quick response but apparently she wasn't quick enough cause Logan angeredly interrupted, "And don't lie, I mean how stupid do you think I am I know your mom is in Hawaii. So I'll ask again why the fuck are you wearing Kendall's shirt. And why do you look like shit?"

Brianna blinked a few times before she jokingly replied, "Well that's not a nice thing to say to your best friend. I thought I looked good."

"Fuck Brianna this isn't a joke."

His brown eyes filled with anger and that vain in his neck popping out turned Brianna on but she couldn't forget the reason they were in that position. Logan was pissed, and he should be, she slept with his best friend - who is in love with her, but Logan didn't need to know that.

Brianna thought about lying but figured she owed Logan the truth, "Well Kendall called me and asked if I could come over so we could talk. When I got to his house I walked up to his room and before I could even say 'Hello' he started kissing me. Then he kept kissing me so I started kissing back then he told me he loved me and we had sex and then I left." Brianna nervously replied.

"You did WHAT?" Logan screamed.

"You heard me and why are you getting so mad I mean I slept with James and you didn't get this mad."

"Yes I did," Logan pointed out.

"Yea but it was because I said he was a better fuck. Maybe you should learn to control your anger."

"I will when you stop sleeping with my best friends and acting like a slut."

As soon as those words left Logan's lips he regreted them, especially when he saw the hurt in Brianna's eyes. The tears forming behind those ocean blue eyes he loved so much. She tried so hard to keep them from falling.

"I think it would be best if I start staying with Demi till my apartment is ready."

"Bri wait.."

Then he heard the door slam, and Logan cringed. Everything is turning out wrong ever since they made that stupid bet. But his real anger is towards Kendall who lied straight to his face.

So he left the house and went straight to Kendall's house. Once there he went up to the door and knocked. Kendall opened it fast hoping it was Brianna.

As soon as Logan saw Kendall's face he punched him straight in the nose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ; CLIFFHANGER BITCHES.**

**At least 3 reviews on either of our stories for a faster update ;)**

**Good? Bad? Review! PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N ; Hey there :D Sorry for the later update than expected, my computer (as in Schmidten's for racetracksgurl's fans over there) broke but I got it fixed a lot sooner than expected. Also, still on myself, I'll be posting a Hunger Games Gale/OC story soon just an FYI ;]**

**Chapter Written By: _Schmidten_**

* * *

><p><em>Recap: <em>

_"I will when you stop sleeping with my best friends and acting like a slut."_

_As soon as those words left Logan's lips he regreted them, especially when he saw the hurt in Brianna's eyes. The tears forming behind those ocean blue eyes he loved so much. She tried so hard to keep them from falling._

_"I think it would be best if I start staying with Demi till my apartment is ready."_

_"Bri wait.."_

_Then he heard the door slam, and Logan cringed. Everything is turning out wrong ever since they made that stupid bet. But his real anger is towards Kendall who lied straight to his face._

_So he left the house and went straight to Kendall's house. Once there he went up to the door and knocked. Kendall opened it fast hoping it was Brianna._

_As soon as Logan saw Kendall's face he punched him straight in the nose._

Kendall stumbled backwards, his hand immediately flying to his now bleeding nose. "What the hell was that for!" he shouted.

The spikey-haired brunette stomped through the Schmidt's doorway, slamming the door. "You _slept _with Brianna! Are you fucking kidding me Kendall, after I told you I loved her!" Logan grasped Kendall by the shirt collar, bringing his fist back for another punch.

"Look, Logan, I can explain!" the wide-eyed blonde exclaimed frantically, his hands flying up to wrap around Logan's wrist on his shirt collar, ready to pull him away if he tried anything drastic.

Logan stopped his movements but left his fist in the air in a threatening manner, "Explain."

Kendall gulped, "I-I love her too, Logan, and I just wanted a ch-chance with her, ya know? You get to sleep with her whenever you want, and from what I hear James got to sleep with her too! I was thinking if I could maybe sleep with her and tell her I love her first that I... might have a chance with her?" he said, squeaking at the end of the sentence.

"What the hell kind of best friend are you!" Logan screeched, sending his fist flying into the blondes face again, knocking him down onto the stairs behind him. "I probably wouldn't have cared as much if this were any other time, Kendall, but it's the fact that I motherfucking _told you_ I loved her, ok I confided in you Kendall, but then as soon as I turn my back you call her over to get a piece of what I've wanted for the past who knows how many years!"

The guilty-looking blonde kept his eyes glued to the floorboards beneath his feet as he held his nose to stop his blood from getting everywhere, silent. But barely a minute later, "I'm sorry Logan I didn-" he began to whisper.

"Ya know what Kendall I don't even fucking care what you have to say anymore, ok! All I know right now is that you are a fucking asshole, I'm pissed, and I just made Brianna cry and leave my apartment for Demi's," he shouted, not giving time for Kendall to conjure up a reply as he stomped back out of the house, revved his truck's engine, and sped down the road back to his place.

Kendall just sat there on his stairs, motionless, thinking over what just happened. His thoughts were interrupted as his families' door opened and in walked his parents, carrying groceries. Kathy Schmidt turned her head and gasped upon seeing Kendall's bruised and batter face, "Oh my god, Kendall what happened!" she exclaimed, leading him off to the kitchen to clean him up.

Which she did, giving Kendall a tissue to help clot the blood spurting from his nose, and he whispered to himself, "What the hell did I just do?"

* * *

><p>Logan was pacing the living room of his now empty apartment, biting his finger frustratingly.<p>

Kendall was his best friend, how could he do such a thing? Yea, he loves her too and he knows that but you shouldn't sleep with the love of your best friends life when you actually _know _that your best friend is in love with her!

The pale brunette stopped pacing as his brown eyes caught a silvery glint by the window. Curious, he slowly walked over to it and moved away the curtain to reveal Brianna's charm bracelet he had got her for her sweet sixteen. He picked it up, letting the love and music charms lay lazily between his fingers.

**(Flashback)**

_Logan grinned happily as he made his way up the stairs to Brianna's apartment, staring at the red velvet box in his hands. He knocked on the door five times, the special knock only for him so his best friend would know its him. The door opened to reveal the raven-haired girl in her pajamas, still yawning and stretching slightly._

_Logan chuckled, "It's noon and you just woke up?"_

_"Shut up, it's my birthday leave me alone to do whatever I want," she giggled. _

_Brianna was to have a small party for her friends and family to celebrate her turning sixteen that night, and obviously she hadn't cared to get up early to prepare. _

_Logan attempted to vaguely scan her up and down, taking her in. Even in baggy sweatpants, a random shirt - that was probably a guys' shirt from the looks of it - and no makeup she seemed the most beautiful being on the planet to Logan, as he was already in love with her at the time. _

_He had eyes for her and only her._

_The older's thoughts were interrupted when her angelic-like voice started to speak again, "What's that?" she questioned curiously, pointing to the box in his hand._

_"Oh, it's uh, um... it's your birthday present, I wanted to give it to you early." Logan stammered._

_"Ok, well, come in why dontcha? I think I'm gonna make some coffee." Brianna opened the door more, allowing Logan to enter before she closed it and disappeared to the kitchen._

_He shuffled across the carpeted floor to the light green couch in the center of her living room, facing the TV, and sat down. A few minutes later Brianna came back in with two cups of coffee, handing one to Logan._

_"Thanks," Logan said, taking a sip before he handed her the box with the bracelet in it._

_She opened the box, gasping once she saw what was inside. "Oh, Logan it's beautiful!" she squealed, throwing her petite arms around his neck. _

_"Your welcome," he sighed happily, smiling into her hair. _

_She pulled back, actual tears in her eyes she was so happy, "I love it so much, I'm never taking it off," she looked up at him, "especially since it's from you Logie."_

_Logan grinned victoriously and wrapped his beefy arms around her waist, bringing her in for another hug and squeezing her so tight it was as if he let go the world would explode._

**(End Flashback)**

Logan sighed, and collapsed backwards on his couch. It seems like nothings been going right these past few weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ;**

**Reviews are nice ya know :x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Phew, sorry for the late update bby's. Writers block and such xD So I for one really like this story, it was a little short but there'll be another chapter or two. And there will also be a kind of Spin-Off for Kendall ;o You'll find out why soon.**

**Written By:** _**racetracksgurl**_

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

Brianna is sitting all alone in Demi's apartment still sulking and eating Rocky Road ice cream right out of the carton. She misses Logan so much but she just doesn't know how to tell him. So she is sitting on Demi's couch watching Friend's With Benifits and crying because she is at the part where Justin's character is trying to win Mila's character back and because she misses Logan. She remembers all those times when her and Logan watched this movie together.

All of a sudden the front door opens and in comes Demi. She takes one look at Brianna and shakes her head and sighs, exasperated, "Didn't I leave you like this a few hours ago?"

Brianna looks at her and pouts, "Yea well it's not like I have anywhere to go or anyone to be with." Demi sighs and walks over to the couch and hugs Brianna, trying to comfort her. Soon Brianna is sobbing on her shoulder and says between sobs, "I-I just wan-t-t him ba-back."

"Well sweetie technically you never really dated him." Demi pointed out with a raise of her eyebrow.

Brianna looked up at Demi and started sobbing uncontrollably and nearly shouts, "You're my best friend and I love you but you're horrible at trying to comfort people." Demi just rolled her eyes and is trying so hard not to slap her before Brianna soon broke the silence again, "He prob-probably already has s-some new whor-ore he's fucking."

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel, why don't you tell him you're in love with him," Demi questioned annoyed.

Brianna looked up at Demi with an 'are you serious' face and then says, "Well for one I would lose the bet, two he called me a slut, and three that would means he knows I'm in love with him, duh."

"Ok! One I'm pretty sure this bet thing is totally over at this point, two he was caught up in the moment and three yea he would know thats the whole point," Demi mocked, "And what is so wrong with him knowing how you really feel you guys have been best friends forever."

"Thats exactly my point if I tell him he may not feel the same way and then it would be really akward and I don't want to lose him as a lover and a best friend, or I tell him and he laughs in my face and makes jokes and won't let me live it down OR I tell him and he feels the same way," Brianna ranted.

Demi looked at her with a confused expression on her face as if to say 'you lost me' and Brianna quickly picked up on it and explained, "If he loves me too then we start a relationship and I don't know if you've notice but I haven't had the best luck with guys."

Demi sighed and replied, "What are you talking about you have guys begging at your feet."

Now it was Brianna's turn to sigh, "Yea but those are just quick fucks and loveless realtionships. And the four serious relationships I have had haven't turned out so well."

"Well what happened with those guys, tell me about them."

"Well there was Tommy who I dated for three months untill he found out he likes dicks more then vaginas. Then there was Joey who I dated for four months until he relized that hey why just have one girlfriend when you can have two or four, and then there was Riley who I dated for two years-"

"Hey well thats a long time what happened there," Demi interrupted.

Brianna started tearing up, "Well he was amazing super fun and sweet and then one day he stole my pudding cup and left me for Jenny cause she had dixie cups and a pool," Brianna started crying.

"Ok... so how _old_ were you?"

"I was 7 and had the best pudding cups in town but how was I supposed to compete with dixe cups AND a pool. That stupid whore Jenny." she crossed her arms with a frown.

Demi just face palmed and muttered, "What about the fourth one?"

Brianna calmed down a little. "Well that would be Derek who I dated for six months and loved until he decided he didn't want me anymore."

Demi then hugs her and tried again to comfort her and waits for Brianna to speak again.

"So I guess I'm just scared to get my heart broken again, I mean I just don't want to get cheated on again," She confessed.

"Well I don't think Logan is the kind of guy who would cheat on you with anybody-"

Brianna interrupted this time, "Well you don't know that, I mean maybe I should just give up on guys and stay here and eat Rocky-"

Brianna is now holding the side of her face after Demi just slapped her and looked at her in complete shock. And with a fast and single nod of head Brianna said "Owww"

Demi stood up and started a rant of her own, "Well I'm sorry but it had to be done. Look Brianna you're my best friend and I love you like a sister and I hate seeing you like this. Look you don't have to confront Logan but you do have to get out of this apartment and live your life. You can't let those guys or any guys for that matter get you down and make you put your life on hold. Now get up take a shower 'cause well let's just say you need one, brush your teeth and put on something sexy cause we are going out to the club tonight and we are gonna have fun."

Brianna just stared at her with her mouth agape. Demi just sighed, rolled her eyes, and raised her hand but Brianna quickly got up and did what she said.

* * *

><p><strong>At Kendall's house<strong>

Kendall is sitting on his bed eating his famous organic whole foods salad whilst being bummed out. For one the love of his life probably doesn't feel the same way and two he more then likely lost his best friend Logan. Well while he was sitting on his bed upset while watching Pineapple Express James was trying to make his friend happy again.

"Look man," James started, "you can't get so bummed about this. I mean this is Logan were talking about he's been our best friend for almost 4 years now he'll get over it."

"James you didn't see the look on his face and besides dude we are band and we can't keep staying a band if we're all not talking."

James just laughed, "What are you talking about we still have Carlos."

Kendall looked at him with sad eyes before muttering, "You know Carlos is taking Logan's side which means he's not going to talk with us."

James just rolled his eyes at him and replied, "Look Carlos is not mad at us dude."

All of the sudden James phone vibrates signaling that he has a new text message which was from Carlos. James reads it and frowns, "Ok so Carlos isn't talking us."

Kendall just looked at James "See I told you he wasn't gonna talk to us either. Now let's come up with a plan so Logan can forgive me."

"Listen man I don't understand why you're harping over this, if anything Logan should be forgiving you. I mean he did use your face as his punching bag. And for what cause you slept with Brianna, whom he isn't even dating," James pointed out.

"Yes but he loves her," Kendall also pointed out.

"Kendall open your eyes he was using her for sex. And even if he did really love her why didn't he just tell her, huh?"

"Cause I told him not to."

"No it was because he didn't want to lose some stupid bull shit bet now do you think that's mature," James argued.

"Well honestly I think there is more to it then that. But either way he still came to me for advice and also cause he needed his best friends help and I betrayed him and frankly took advantage of the whole situation."

"Dude I selpt with Brianna too and he didn't get mad at me or go all kung fu on my face."

Kendall just rolled his eyes and sighed, "Thats cause you just selpt with Brianna cause you were horny and again he didn't confide in you that Brianna is the love his life moron."

James pointed his finger and said, "Ok first off rude and second so fucking what he is acting like a baby, a big asshole baby."

"Let me put it this way James if I went to the pound with you when you were trying find a dog and then you saw Fox and told me how much you loved him and how much you wanted him and then I just stole him right from under your nose you wouldn't be upset huh?" questioned Kendall.

James quickly stands up and boomed, "Well that would be complete bull shit I just told you how much Fox means to me and how much I love him and you just..." then James realizes what Kendall is going at, "Ohhh ok now I get your point."

"I knew you would," Kendall answered before going back to pouting and eating his salad.

James just sighed sadly, "Look dude either way you can't spend all day moping you need to get out there. How about you and I go to the club tonight, you know meet some girls get your mind off of Brianna and Logan."

Then Kendall starts to suddenly tear up, "I'm such a horrible person and the worst best friend ever. I betrayed-"

Kendall looked at James in shock and brought his hand up to the side of his before baffling, "Why the fuck did you slap me dude can't you see I'm already bruised."

"Well dude quick frankly you needed that and what you also need is get your ass off this couch take a shower and get ready cause we are going clubbing."

At that Kendall just groaned and listened to James, he was just tired of people hitting him.

* * *

><p><strong>At Logan's Apartment<strong>

Logan and Carlos were sitting at Logan's kitchen table as Logan sulked, just playing random games on his phone to try to get his mind of Bri, whilst Carlos is there trying to comfort his best friend.

"So I just texted James and told him I'm not talking to him or Kendall," Carlos smiled.

Logan just looked at him with sad eyes and asked, "Do you think I'm overreacting?"

"No dude he slept with the girl you love right after telling him you loved her that was just a douchebag move."

Logan stated, "Your totally right Kendall is such a dick but I'm the bigger dick I mean I called Brianna a slut and made her cry and I still haven't apologized!"

"Well it's not like she gave you much of a chance she won't return your calls or your texts or even see you."

"Gosh my life just sucks right now I just fucking hate this, why did I come up with that stupid bet, why did Kendall have to sleep with her, and why can't I just tell her how I feel!" Logan screamed and groaned while exiting his game and slamming his head down on the table.

"Well dude to be honest why didn't you just tell her you love her in the first place," Carlos asked totally confused.

Logan just frowned and looked at the ground and mumbled, "Because I'm scared."

But Carlos couldn't hear him and muttered a 'What?'

Logan quickly jolted his head up and screamed, "Cause I'm scared ok!"

Carlos gasped and questioned, "Really? But your Logan Henderson the dare devil, the spontatious guy who isn't afraid of trying anything kind of guy, the huge flirt and the huge player. What could ever make you scared?"

"I'm afraid of breaking Brianna's heart or getting _my_ heart broken. Look the only reason I'm so flirty and such a 'player'," Logan said using air quotes, "is because I don't want to get my heart broken. For my whole life girls only wanted me for my looks or just to spite Brianna and prove that they could get me. And when I became part of Big Time Rush then they only wanted me cause of my fame or my money and it sucks. Also what if I break Brianna's heart, what if I can't commit or I'm not a good boyfriend and that she is too good for me and I hurt her I would never be able to forgive myself I just love her too much to beak her heart," at this point a few tears were escaping from Logan's eyes. and at this point Carlos no longer saw 'Logan Henderson' the crazy, spontaneous, tough, flirty player from Big Time Rush, no he just saw 'Logan Henderson' the scared, vulnerable, and hurting guy who just wants the love of his life back.

Carlos at that point puts a comforting hand on Logan's shoulder and said, "Listen dude its cool to get scared and to feel this way. I mean this is how you can tell you really care and love someone and don't worry dude I know Brianna and she loves you too and would never break your heart. And I've known you for 4 years and I know you've been a player but I also know that you would do anything to keep Brianna happy and that you would rather die then to see her in that much pain."

Logan sniffled and look at Carlos with a new gleam in his eyes and remarked, "Thanks dude that was really nice." Logan then gave Carlos a brotherly hug before adding, "Oh, and if you ever tell anyone about this I will kill you."

Carlos chuckled and remarked, "No problem dude, ok so anyways we need get you cleaned up and dressed cause you and me are going out tonight."

"Dude I don't really feel like it-"

"So I see that your busy and don't want to go to the club that's cool." Carlos said all while stumbling and tripping to get to the door and left Logan there.

Apparently he was drunk.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Club<strong>

So Demi finally convinced Brianna to come to the club and they were looking double t hot! Demi sporting tight red skinny jeans acenting her amazing ass and a cropped 'New York City' top with black knee high boots with her long brown tresses were in a sexy messy pony tail with a few strands sticking out. Brianna was wearing a tight red dress that hugged all her curves and a black leather jacket and sporting black suede ankle cuff boots with long red feather earrings. The music was blaring so they didn't really talk, they just danced and Brianna had to admit she was having a great time.

On the other side of the club at the bar area stood James and Kendall. James was talking trying to hook up with girls while Kendall just sat there drinking his rum and coke. As he was scoping out the club hoping to find a girl too he spotted Brianna who he might add was looking extra sexy tonight. He was gonna go talk to her but instead with a sigh he decided to text the one person who hated him the most right now, Logan.

**-To Logan-**  
><strong>-From Kendall-<strong>  
>Dude look I know you hate me right now and you totally should but I just wanted to tell you I'm at Tom's Club and Brianna is here.<p>

Kendall sent the message awaiting a reply he was sure he wouldn't get when suddenly his phone started vibrating.

**-To Kendall-**  
><strong>-From Logan-<strong>  
>Dude I don't hate you and whyyy are you telling me this?<p>

Well Kendall was glad to read that Logan didn't hate him and texted him back.

**-To Logan-**  
><strong>-From Kendall-<strong>  
>Cause dude you love her now get your ass over here and win her love before I change my mind :P<p>

Kendall hoped it wasn't too soon for that joke then he got another text back.

**-To Kendall-**  
><strong>-From Logan-<strong>  
>Thanks dude I'm on my way and hey I think we need to talk so we could work this out cause honestly your like a bro to me :)<p>

All then all of sudden Kendall felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulder cause he might actually get his best friend back or to be honest his best _friends_ cause Carlos was also mad at him. At that point Kendall decided to leave cause he was wanted to be by himself. So after 10 minutes of trying to get his attention he finally told James he was leaving and as he was walking he bumped into this really cute girl. He smiled and yelled an 'I'm sorry' along with one of his famous smirks. She just blushed, speechless and flashed him what he thought was one of the most beautiful smiles and then went their separate ways. And Kendall relized maybe he could get over Brianna.

And just then he bumped into her. They both stared awkwardly before Brianna finally screamed over the music, "Hey Kendall whats up."

And Kendall smiled and screamed right back, "Actually I was just leaving I got to go now."

Brianna looked at him confused before asking, "WHY?"

And just then Logan appeared and Kendall pointed to him. They waved at each other from different ends of the clubs once they locked eyes and Kendall was out the door. Brianna glared at Logan and then ran off to the bar not even giving him a chance to speak. Logan followed Brianna and she turned around and stopped him with her hand.

"Why are you here Logan," Brianna shouted the look of hurt in her eyes breaking Logan's heart.

"Cause I really need to talk to you bashful," Logan said using his nickname for Brianna that he came up with.

"Oh so now were using old nicknames I thought you would use the new one you gave me, what was it agian oh yea _slut_," Brianna snarled.

Logan winced and replied, "Look I'm sorry I called you that I was just super pissed and just thinking of you sleeping with Kendall.."

But before he could Brianna interrupted him and screamed, "Ohh here we go again why were you so pissed that I slept with Kendall huh?"

"Cause..." was all Logan could think of with a shrug of his shoulders.

Brianna's face twisted in confusion and she continued in a much less angrier voice, "Cause _why_ I mean I slept with James and you didn't get upset why would you be so upset that I slept with Kendall it doesn't-"

But before she could finish Logan interrupted her with a deep passionate kiss.

The he pulled out of the kiss, "I love you."

The colorful storbe lights of the club danced around them as their conversation progressed, "Haha! I knew you would lose Logan!"

"Bri, please not now." Logan sighed, aggravated.

"No need to be a soar loser Logie."

"Bri, I don't care about any of that past bullshit anymore. Just drop it."

"Logie to 'fraid to admit he lost?" She teased casually.

"BRI!" He yelled.

Brianna winced at his sudden change in tone and volume, noticing she probably pushed his limits, "Logan?"

"Bri, I love you. I need to know what you think of me. I can't bear another moment without being able to call you mine. I love you so much I can't even describe it in words, I've never felt this way with any other girl, and I've felt this way since the day we met. So please tell me you feel the same way." he all but pleaded.

It was quiet for a few moments, the only thing being heard the loud rhythmic music blasting through the DJ's sound system, when Brianna finally found the right words to her feelings.

She smiled shyly and said "I love you too Logan but I don't know if I can be with you I mean I don't want my heart to get broken."

"I would never break your heart Brianna I swear."

"But what about all the girls you slept with during the bet I probably couldn't compete with them and just... I don't know."

"I haven't slept with anyone else," Logan blurted out.

"What," Brianna asked in complete and utter shock.

"I didn't sleep with anyone else during the bet I mean yea I got a couple hand jobs and a few blow jobs but never sex."

"But why, I mean did they not like you?"

Then Logan chuckled and looked deep in Brianna's eyes and said "I didn't like them."

"But why?

"Cause none of them were you. Brianna I love you so much and quite frankly you ruined me for other girls. I mean no girl could ever compare to you, you're so beautiful and amazing and funny and when I'm around you I feel like I'm on top of the world and you make wanna be a better guy. And when I see you upset or crying it kills me and I wanna do everything in my power to see that beautiful smile of yours and to hear that amazing laugh you have. You know me like no one else does and you don't ever put up with my bull shit. Brianna to be honest your my cover girl and you always will be."

At this point Brianna is bawling and also beaming because no guy has ever said anything even close to that to her. As she looked into Logans big brown eyes she knew he was telling the truth and at that point she didn't care about a stupid bet and she had forgotten what Logan had called her cause all she cared about at that very moment was Logan and that she had to tell him how she felt about him.

"Logan I love you so much and honestly you bring out the best in me and make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. I can't imagine myself with any guy but you. Your amazing, and talented and funny and sweet and sexy as hell and not to be be cheesy but your my cover boy and you always will be."

At that Logan laughed and said, "Oh and I almost forgot." And with that he pulled the musical charm bracelet out his pocket and put it on Brianna's wrist.

"It's the bracelet you gave me for my 16th birthday."

"The day I knew I was absolutely in love with you," Logan smirked.

And with that they looked into eachothers eyes then they leaned in and shared the most passionate loved filled kiss ever.

"So why don't we go back to my place so we can make up," Logan smirked while he winked. Brianna just laughed and took his hand as they started walking out of the club and to his car.

Once in his car she took her phone out and texted Demi saying she was going home with Logan, adding a little winky face for extra measures.

"Oh and by the way you are now my servant for a month," Brianna chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>So, for the part from the first chapter we changed it from Brianna's POV to 3rd person to fit this chapter. ;o I can't wait for Kendall's spin-off because it's gonna be my personal project and I'm so excited 'cause that's when my OC comes in ;) (Spoiler alertttt)<strong>


	11. Epilogue

**Hiiii guysss, donut murder me, I was working on the epilogue and I needed help but my collab-partner over thurr just kinda fell off the face of the Earth and I can't get her back :c So I'm just gonna throw together a really shitty epilogue and finish this up. If you guys want, you can give me ideas for that Kendall/OC spinoff I was talking about? And yes, I was planning on the girl in the club to be Kendall's love interest. BTDUBBS if you want me to bother rewriting the story then tell me and I will because I bet 80% of you do, but I would need help.**

**Schmidten / Harlie Blaire**

* * *

><p>Brianna woke up to the rise and fall of her boyfriend's chest. She smiled. She loved the feel of the word boyfriend on her tongue combined with thoughts of Logan.<p>

Stretching her tired muscles out, Brianna quietly slipped out of bed and put on Logan's shirt from last night before quietly walking out to the kitchen, attempting to not wake Logan up. She yawned as she pulled a carton of milk out of the fridge and made herself a bowl of cereal.

It had been 6 months since that night in the club, where she and Logan finally confessed their feelings for each other. Now, Kendall has finally found his true love, James has found Halston, and who knows about Carlos? The last she heard he was with a girl named Sam and then something about a girl named Alexa complicating his life.

Logan wrapped his arms around Brianna's waist from behind as she finished making herself a bowl of cereal, kissing the spot behind her ear, "Good morning bashful" he whispered.

"Good morning Logie," Brianna replied.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Logan asked as he turned her around to face him, leaning his forehead against hers. Tonight was their 6th month anniversary as an official couple.

"Pfft, hell no, you know I hate surprises!" Brianna pouted.

"Yes, I know, but I am 100 percent positive you will absolutely _love_ this one." Logan smiled softly.

Brianna mock-sighed, "If you say so."

* * *

><p>Logan told Brianna to dress casual, so she did, in a pair of short shorts and a Big Time Rush hoodie. Because she can.<p>

When Brianna stepped out onto the porch of the apartment they now shared and turned around to lock the door, she heard an exaggerated groan sound from behind her, "What?" she asked, faking innocence.

"First off, those shorts are way too short, I would say I wouldn't be taking you out with something so little if the place weren't private, second of all, a Big Time Rush hoodie? _Really_?" Logan arched an eyebrow.

"You love it, don't deny it." Brianna replied as she hopped in the car and Logan got in on the other side.

The drive to wherever the hell Logan was taking them was pretty long, you could say, but the two filled it with playful banter and easy conversation.

When they got to where they were going, Logan hopped out and slid across the hood of the car before Brianna could even blink, and hopped off on the other side to open her door and help her out. She stepped out to see that they were at a beach house and she barely had time to take it or the interior in as Logan ushered her through the house and out to the private beach behind it.

It was small and it looked like any other normal beach, and they're was a bunch of huge rocks on each end of the beach. Brianna gasped as she saw the beautiful picnic set up in the middle of the sandy backyard. "Aww, Logie!" she kissed him sweetly on the cheek before they both sat down on the blanket.

Logan opened the picnic basket at the end of the blanket and took out all of her favorite foods, pasta salad, potato salad, yogurt parfaits, pudding, mac and cheese, and a bunch of other sweet and savory foods.

They quickly dug in and flirted, kissed, and chatted about random stuff as per usual as they ate. Once they finished, Logan packed all of the containers away and the two of them laid back and waited for the sun to set. Once it finally began to set, Logan suddenly started to get really nervous and fidgety and he stood up, pulling Brianna up with him.

"Brianna," he licked his lips, "There's something I need to say..."

He suddenly got down onto one knee and Brianna gasped, her hand covering her mouth, astonished, "Bri, there's no words to describe how deeply I've fallen in love with you over the years we've known each other, and I wanted to ask you... if you would do me the honor of being my wife?"

All she could do was pull him up and tackle him with kisses.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuck me, that sucked.<strong>


	12. ABOUT REWRITE

**So, if anyone decides to read this, I've decided that since this story is soooo old and crappily written, I'm gonna do a rewrite~**

**I don't know if I'm gonna use a different OC instead of Brianna or not yet though, because she belonged to my original collaboration partner racetracksgurl and she hasn't really PMed me in nearly 6 months so...**

**Probably going to leave this up and make a seperate rewrite, anyone want to collaborate the new story with me?**

**Please...?**

**I know I have two other stories in progress but one is pretty much on hiatus and the other I'm waiting on my beta to reply for but it's pretty steady in my head right now...**

**K thanks bye~**

**PM me if you wanna collaborate with me for the rewrite~**


End file.
